midlight9fandomcom-20200214-history
Raihiko
Raihiko(頼彦, Raihiko) is the Noble-class Incarnation of Licorice Evans who was originally meant to be Linden Evans' Incarnation. Profile Appearance Raihiko has messy black hair, purple eyes and a fair complexion with rectangular eyeglasses. As a Spirit, he wears a dress shirt, covered by a black vest, purple coat with gold accents, black pants and boots. He was first described as a pirate by Licorice because of his appearance. He often times wears a dark colored hakama when he is meditating or relaxing. When in casual, he wears a dress shirt, violet sweater, black pants and black shoes. Background Raihiko is a hailed prince in one of the kingdoms in the Alternative Dimension and the son of an Emperor and a commoner. Despite of his peasant blood within him, he has a high superiority complex and doesn't like it when people look down on him because of his origin. He is respected and feared by all as he was able to handle an army at a young age and moreover, managed political affairs when his father is absent. Although he loved his lifestyle, he longed to experience something 'new' since he started to become bored of dealing with the problems of the citizens in his kingdom. Raihiko then learned from his philosophers that on the night of the blue moon, random people from the Alternative Dimension are chosen to work along with their Meisters from another world. Interested, he took it among himself to visit the other world to know something out-of-this world. Personality Before meeting Licorice, Raihiko has a high form of superiority to his kingdom and punished those who look down on him. He was considered heartless and narcissistic by most because of it. Eventually, his personality took a drastic change the moment he met Licorice Evans, his Meister. Unlike when he was in reign, Raihiko is a person with a strong sense of justice and he especially cares for the people he is attached to. He can be sarcastic and lazy, much to the dismay of his Meister, but he can be very understanding and encouraging, much to the surprise of others. Role Awakening Age Venting Dreams Breakdown Dreams Processing Dreams Precognitive Dreams Euphoric Dreams Awakening Age ALTER Awakening Age - re: ALTER - Relationships Meister Licorice Evans Main article: Licorice Evans He was uncaring towards her at first but learns to respect her and fear her because of her revenge obsessed personality. He eventually grew to understand her more and he soon became overprotective of her. Raihiko tends to not like it when Licorice is with other men and usually scares them away before they even approach her. He is shown to worry over his Meister because of how lowly she thinks of herself and that she doesn't like to open up to others to her problems. He somewhat likes teasing Licorice about her shyness around Linden and at how she shows her appreciation. The two developed a deep mutual understanding for one another and immediately fell in love with each other, even if it's rare for a Meister and a Spirit to have such feelings. He is a good supporter towards Licorice whenever she feels insecure. Others Linden Evans Main article: Linden Evans Raihiko respects Linden because he is the 'brother' of Licorice. He soon became paranoid at how Linden suddenly wants to kill Licorice and have him as his Spirit. Because of this, Raihiko lost his respect for him and he became disgusted towards his actions. He soon forgave him after Licorice and Linden reconciled after five years. Alto Rhodes George Abilities Trivia * Gallery Category:Characters Category:Awakening Age Characters